True Hearts Wish's
by Kaji Sin
Summary: Hermione loves a Slytherin, who loves her back..but neither knows? Draco loves Harry, and Harry loves him..but neither nows the other likes them. What will the Houses think?HermioneOOC, and more, just look inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character..I don't wish I owned the Harry Potter characters..but like many others I do wish I was living in it..for fun..of course..

Shao:Sure! Perv fun..

Sin:Shh you!

Note: This is set during the 6th book, The Half-Blooded Prince..but its based around a romance between Hermione and Faith.

The couples that you will see together..range from Hermione/OOC, Harry/Draco and more..possibly.

Chapter 1: Draco, My Cousin.

* * *

A groan slips past my lips as a knock echos in my room. As I stand up, not having any need to put any cloths on, since I sleep with a shirt and a pair of pants on anyways. With a groan, I open the door to see my cousin with a smirk on his face.

"Yes? You better have a damn good reason for waking me up..Draco..its not even morning yet!"

"Of course Dear Cousin, I thought you might like to know that the Gryffindor team has morning practice today." His smirk never seemed to leave his face as he told me this. I looked at him, my eyebrow raising a bit, as a smile forms on my face.

"Draco, first off if you remember correctly we have practice this afternoon. Besides that, if I remember correctly..I'm not the one with the crush on Potter, thanks."

The look on his face would make anyone else wonder what was the matter with him, but I knew. He know had a light blush on his face, which caused me to chuckle as I turned and moved back towards my bed. Although I am brought to a stop as he enters and closes the door, uttering one word, "Hermione."

I turn and look at him, a curious look on my face. He just smirks and walks over to my bed, before sitting down on it."What about her?" Although I would love to see her at the time, I would have thought she would be off in her room studying.

"Oh, of course she will be there..and if I'm not mistaken they are about to begin their practice. I mean really Faith, when is Hermione not with Weasley and Potter?" His smirk widens, of course he knew the answer to that. The fact that she was indeed away from the two, and with me many a time. The same could be said with him, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy..he tends to sneak away from the three..but who wouldn't try and get away from Pansy? I mean really! She is a whore..sadly she thinks she is my cousins girlfriend though..and no matter how many times Draco and I have told her she isn't..it never seems to sink in. I mean really how dumb can you get? Hm..better stop rambling..why the hell is he smirking now?!

"Draco..why the hell are you smirking now?!" I swear, he enjoys teasing me about Hermione..and how I often go off into my mind getting lost thinking about her. Of course I love the girl..her and I have been seeing each other secretly, for the past 3 years..she means the world to me. I mean, my parents expect me to be perfect, the only real things I have to live for, are Draco and Hermione. You would think though, that with all the time I'd spent with Hermione that I'd have told her I loved her..but I can't bring myself to do so..from fear of loosing her. I'm suddenly snapped from my thoughts as Draco waves a hand infront of me.

"Thinking about 'it'?" His face, actually looks concerned. In all my time, the only time Draco ever seemed to show a worried face was when it involved me. Other wise, he would sneer or frown or even smirk. Draco isn't as bad as everyone thinks, his father is..but he isn't. Of course I had talked to Draco about me loving Hermione..he is the only one I can talk to after all. So when he asked If I was thinking about 'it' I had to smile, even if it was a sad smile.

"Uh..yea." With a sigh I lean back onto my bed, my arms going behind my head as I look straight up to the ceiling.

"So, you wanna go down to the Pitch or not?" I feel the bed shift as he lays down beside me, the bed being pretty big for one person but that was fine with me. I love having this room all to myself, sure I'm not a perfect but after an accident last year, Headmaster thought it best. Hm..yes last year, terrible accident..not many know about it..really only Draco, Hermione, Snape, the other teachers and myself knew of what happened.

I was out late one night, with permission practicing on the Quidditch Field..when I heard a loud howl..and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the Hospital Wing..and was a werewolf. Sucks wouldn't you think? But in reality it isn't that bad..I have to keep my anger in check of course..and stay in a teacher guarded room on the night of a Full Moon..but it isn't that bad. My senses and strength have increased, so its fine with me. Hermione doesn't hate me, and although my parents have yet to find out..seeing as I begged the Headmaster not to tell them just yet..heh..to bad that they would find out soon..I'm pulled from my thoughts again as Draco waves a hand infront of me, a serious look on his face."You know, you should tell her. She must feel something for you, I mean really she has been with you for three bloody years!"

"I know that Draco..I'm just..afraid..come on we best be going if we want to get to the Field while they are practicing." I was irritated, and pushed him out of the room, as I changed into fresh cloths. It was Saturday and we didn't have classes..sure we had practice later in the day, but for now I wanted to see Hermione. With one last sigh I opened the door, my tomboyish, short, silver hair moved as a gust of fresh air entered the room. As I closed the door, and set my lock and charm on it, I looked to see Draco leaning against the wall opposite my door waiting."Alright, lets go Draco."

With a smirk he nods, and we exit the dungeon heading out the front doors and towards the Quidditch Pitch. As we reached the Pitch however, and saw the Gryffindor Team in the air and practicing and a few groups of Gryffindors that weren't on the team, and where just there to watch. As we moved to the stands I instantly saw her, up on the top stand. Looking over to Draco, and receiving a nod the two of us begin climbing the stands. As we pass some Gryffindors who look at us and whisper things as we pass, Draco can't help but smirk. As we finally make it to the top, and I sit down near her with Draco at my side a small smile crosses my face."Hey."

After a minute she responds, her voice as sweet as ever."Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What, Draco and I can't come down to the Pitch..every now and again..for fun?" A smirk is now on my face, as I look to her.

A sweet smile crosses her face, as she laughs a little bit. I love making her laugh, its like music to my ears. "Possibly because Gryffindor is practicing, and your both in Slytherin?"

"Ah, but Hermione when have we cared about that before?" comes a reply from beside me, Draco just having to put his two sense into the conversation causing Hermione to laugh a bit more. The three of us continue to talk for a few minutes before the whole Gryffindor Team, along with a few other Gryffindors come running up the stands and stop infront of us.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Heartlin? Shouldn't the two of you be off with Crabbe and Goyle?" comes Ron's ever loved annoying question. Although the others start hounding Draco and myself, Harry moves over to talk with Hermione. After a few minutes, feeling my anger start to rise I stand up as does Draco.

"As much fun as it is being yelled at by a bunch of morons, I do believe Draco and I best take our leave..before something happens.." my eyes normally a light silver, had already started to turn a bit red. Before I can say anything else however one voice makes everyone shut up.

"Enough! Malfoy, Heartlin I do think you two should leave know, go get some breakfast." The voice belongs to Professor McGonagall of course, who thankfully arrived at the right time. Although most Slyterins preferred Professor Snape, I must say my favorite teacher is Professor McGonagall. She always seems to arrive at just the right time, lucky for her Gryffindors..oh well. Nodding I pull Draco down the stands and back towards the Castle, as we enter the doors however another voice sounds off.

A very annoying voice..that I wished I hadn't heard that morning..it just had to be her..why me? I'm sure Draco thought the same thing, as Pansy's voice came to us "Draco!", and as she came to stop beside Draco she grabbed his arm, almost clinging to it. With a sigh, Draco and I exchanged glances before Pansy dragged Draco towards the Dinning Hall. With a sigh and a yawn I turn towards the dungeons, and head back towards my room wishing to get a bit more sleep before anything else starts. As I enter my room, and re-lock it, and set my charms I lay down on the bed, and instantly fall back into my dreams..the only place these days I seem to be able to be with Hermione uninterrupted.

* * *

Ok..theres the first chap..sorry if its alittle short..there will be more in the next chap!  
Um..I'd love to hear what you all think so R&R if you will.

Ja ne Sin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character..I don't wish I owned the Harry Potter characters..but like many others I do wish I was living in it..for fun..of course..

Shao:Lets get on with the next chap..

Sin:Yes, lets..something interesting is going to happen this chapter..heheh.

The lyrics are from Pain by Three Days Grace.

Chapter 2: The trouble with anger

* * *

After a few hours, I awoke to a knock on the door..with a groan I get up and move to check it. Seeing Draco at the door again..I can't help but sigh."What is it _this_ time Draco?"

"Oh..just thought you might want to be awake for practice..that's all." he pushes past me, and moves to sit on my bed. With a groan I slam the door, and turn to face him.

"Oh?..Wait..its that time?! Damn it!" He watch's me, as I rush about the room, trying to find a small shirt to wear. As I finally find one, I move to the door and open it."Come on!" As the door shuts, I'm already moving out of the dungeon..of course..when I realize that we had 30 minutes before practice started..I would have hexed Draco into a new world.

As I arrive at the field, no one is even there...after a few minutes Draco comes laughing towards the field." Hahha! You really can run, when you need to."

As I arrive at the field, no one is even there...after a few minutes Draco comes laughing towards the field." Hahha! You really can run, when you need to."

"Draco..why you.."Without realizing it, I had moved at him. Within the next few minutes of me chasing him around the field, the others arrive and practice begins.

2 Hours Later

As practice started to wind down, some Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had come to watch. Things had heated up between me and a few other players..which wasn't good..considering I could feel my anger rising.

Suddenly, I hear Draco yelling at me to watch out..and the next thing I know..I have a bludger hitting me in the gut. My body tenses as I feel my hands slip off my broom, and I begin plummeting over 40 feet from the air.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

As I continue to plummet, I can feel myself start changing..my finger nails becoming longer..sharper..hair on my hands..my gloves near busting. My mind starts flying to Hermione..and how I want to tell her that I love her..how I want to tell my parents to go away..and let me live my own life..

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

As I hit the ground, I felt no pain...but I did black out...My subconscious mind went over when Hermione and I first meet..and the first time we had an argument..

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

As I began to wake up..I heard voices around me..

"Professor..did she really transform when she was falling?" An old voice, that I seemed to hear a lot..Dumbledore's..

"I'm afraid so..Sir." Ah..my favorite teacher..so I did transform..well..partially..

"Professors..sorry to interrupt..but can you please talk somewhere else..you might wake her." Is..that Hermione?..Why does she sound like she's been crying?..Wait..are those tears that I smell?..She..was crying..for me..?

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

As I open my eyes, the first thing I see is her tear stained face looking over at the Professors..and guilt courses through every fiber of my being. Hermione..the one I love..I had made her cry..

Unconsciously, my hand moves up to wipe away a tear that started to fall down her cheek making her turn to look at me."Hey..you know..your to beautiful to cry for someone like me.."

She literally lunges at me, hugging me tightly as she cries in my shoulder. The two professors took that as their Que to leave..as she pulls back, though she starts to respond to my previous remark, with a light blush on her face."You..had me worried..you big idiot.."

Whipping away the last tear, I smile up to her."Heh..how could I die..before I told you..something important."

_I know ( I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know ( You know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know ( You know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know ( I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

Her face turns from a sad expression, to a quizzical expression, causing me to chuckle slightly."And what would that be?"

"Mm..that I love you..." Before she can respond however I moved forward slightly, stopping any words with a simple kiss. As I pulled away from the kiss, someone decided to ruin the moment..

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" Ron Weasley..the boy has extremely great timing...I swear! Could he have come at a worse time? Oh..and of course Harry was with him..great..

"Er..hello Ronald." Hermione had moved back to her seat, blushing slightly and keeping her gaze from my eyes. I sigh, and look over towards Ron.

"What do you want, Red?" You can see his face burn up with fury, as he moves towards the bed, as if he is going to hit me.Luckily for him, Harry stops him

"Stay the bloody hell away from Hermione, Heartlin! If I see you near her again..I'll bloody hex you into oblivion!" His face, has grown redder..can one get that red in the face from anger?

"**ENOUGH, RONALD!**"The three of us turn towards Hermione..who looks very pissed..must remember to hit Ron for that..she looked so happy moments ago."Harry get him out of here, and I'll talk to the both of you later!"

"Right..er..come on Ron." Ron, struggles for a few minutes before he turns and storms from the room, Harry following after him.

"Bloody Bigot..when I get out of here..I'm going to give him a bloody nose.." Not to smart, wouldn't you say? I just seemed to add to Hermione's anger..as she glared at me, before standing up and throwing her hands into the air.

"Really! You will do no such thing! I mean really, Ron can be a little..dumb..but still..you shouldn't have started with him!" OK..so..never add to the fire when Hermione is angry..why did I forget this now? With a sigh I reach my hand out and grab her arm, gently.

"Mione..Hermione..calm down..I promise I wont do anything alright?" A small smile had made its way across my face, as she started to loosen up at my touch. She looked at me, searching my eyes for deceit..when she found none she moved forward and kissed me on the cheek before turning and walking towards the doors.

"Alright, I'll be back after dinner..you should be released tomorrow..stay out of trouble alright?" She had stopped at the door, and looked at me once more before exiting the room..as she left Draco entered and walked over and sat in the seat that Hermione occupied only moments ago.

"So..you feel OK? That was a pretty big fall.." He looks worried..heh that's just like him..you could mention his dad..and he wouldn't show a bit of worry..but when it came to me..and his mother..that was another story all its own.

* * *

What is going to happen? What will happen with Hermione and Faith? What is Ron thinking? How will he take it? What is Hermione thinking?

Plz R&R!

Ja ne! Sin


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character..I don't wish I owned the Harry Potter characters..but like many others I do wish I was living in it..for fun..of course..

Shao:Shesh!

Sin:Lets go, go, go!

Note: Song is Hurt, By Johnny Cash.

Chapter 3: Complications.

* * *

_Hermione had come to see me later tha evening like she promised, and we agreed to meet up the next day since I was to be released then._

Yawning I walked out of the hospitial wing and started towards the front of the castle. I needed to get to the lake..since that's where Hermione and I were gonna meet up. I had seen Draco earlyer, he told me that I should watch it because he had heard something about someone earlyer. I wasn't really listening..couldn't have been that bad right? I finaly came from my own thoughts as I reached the lake.

The sun was shining brightly as I sat down against a tree and waited. I was aware of the fact Hermione would be late, she was meeting Harry and Red before she came to see me. I was fine with waiting, it was bright and I loved sitting outside by the lake. Yawning, I closed my eyes and let the warm sun lul me into a light sleep.

_1 hour later_

I woke to the feeling of a body laying atop my own, and lips on mine. My mind was fogy, and i hadn't realized it _wasn't_ Hermione yet. As I felt a tounge try and slip into my mouth though, my eyes opened. My senses had focused, and I knew this _wasn't_ Hermione. As my eye sight focused on the figure above me, I saw Ginny. Wait..GINNY?! Instincts taking over, I pushed her up and she looked down at me. A gasp registered in my ears, and my eyes instantly turned to see Hermione..standing..with a look of pure heartbreak on her face.

"Mione! It isn't what it looks like!" I tried to calm her down, while trying to get Ginny off me. The girl refused to let go!

"Oh I'm _sure_..have fun..Heartlin." She had tears in her eyes as she turned and ran back to the caslte. I felt defeated..I hurt Hermione..and I didn't even _do_ anything..

With a growl I finnaly just pushed Ginny off and stood up. "Stay the hell away from me Weasley.." She looks hurt and tries to say something but I just brush past her, and head towards the castle. Cursing myself for not listening to Draco..this was what he was trying to warn me about. Damn..why hadn't I listened? Why had I let myself fall asleep!

I continued up the front steps and saw Harry talking to the crying Hermione before she dashed off up the stairs as she saw me. I sighed and walked over to Harry.

"She hates me..doesn't she?" I knew the answer..I just wanted it confermed..

"Nope. She is depressed...I calmed her down some. Wanna tell me the story?" He was always calm, never prissy with me. He was actually a decent guy, I could see why Draco liked him.

"Harry..thanks..for calming her down..I need to find Draco and talk to him about something..you seen him?" I wanted to talk to Draco..see if he knew who had gotten ginny to do what she did. She was a friend of Hermione..or so I thought. This confused the hell out of me..

"Uh..I think I saw him talking to Snape about something." Snape..yea..I can imagine that.

"Right..thanks..later Harry." I didn't wave instead I just started walking, heading down towards Snape's classroom. If Draco was there, it couldn't be for any good reason.

I sighed as I reached the room, and knocked. "Come in." Snape, yep..he was in there. I pushed the door open and saw Draco over talking with Snape about something. "Um..Sir can I borrow my cousin for a few minutes? Its..important."

Snape looked at me for a second, before nodding and dismissing Draco. Who walked over to the door where I stood before exiting with me. We walked in silenece towards Slytherin dorms, as we entered and started towards my room that silence remained. When we entered my room, it was broken.

"So what happend?" He sounded worried..god I love my cousin.

"I..Ginny..it..you..were right..I should have listened..I was waiting for Mione..and..fell asleep..when I woke up..Ginny was laying atop me..kissing me..thats..how Hermione found us. I had just pushed her off..and..god..I feel like an idiot..Hermione...god..I.." I had broken off then, glad that the door was locked and my charms were on the room. I never broke into tears in front of anyone, accept Draco. He looked at me for a minute before hugging me and sighing.

"Alright..let me go talk to Harry about this..you stay here and I'll bring you somethin to since its lunch..I'll even bring Harry to keep us company..alright?" He sounded pissed, but I knew it wasn't at me. He never got mad at me, sure we would argue and fight..but it was all in good play.

I just nodded as he left the room to talk to Harry. It was going to be a hell of a day..and I knew it.

_Draco and Harry_

As I walked off to find Harry I was pissed. Byond words, that someone would dare screw with my cousin and her girl! I was furious, and I _would_ find out who did it. I continued till I saw Harry, waving him over.

"Harry..we need to talk." He nodded and followed me into a empty classroom. Charms were placed upon the room as we began to talk. "You saw Hermione right? We need to find out who got Ginny to do it."

"Ginny..but...why would she do something to mess with them?" Harry looked confused. He couldn't understand why Ginny would do something like that.

"Yea..Faith was waiting for Hermione, fell asleep, woke up to Ginny atop her..kissing her. I want to find out why.." My fist was shaking in rage, I knew I looked pissed..Hell I was pissed!

"Alright. What do you need me to do Draco?" Damn..I love how he says my name..focus..focus..what was I pissed about again?..Faith..Ginny..Hermione..right!"

"I need you to talk to Ginny about it. First we are gonna get some food and go talk with Faith." I knew I was smirking right now, I couldn't help it. He was so close, I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling back, the smirk still on my face.

Harry looked shock for a moment, but then smiled. He removed the charms on the room, and pulled me out to go grab some food.

_Normal prove_

I had left my room, a few minutes ago. I needed to find Hermione..I needed to talk to her. I needed to find her..where would she be..maybe the library? Bah..lets check. I quickly climbed the stairs and made my way into the library seeing Hermione in a corner reading a book. Yes! I found her!

I silently walk over to where she is and sigh. "Mione..can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about _Faith_..we are over. I..have to go find Ron know and see what he wanted." She hadn't looked up to me, but as she tried to brush by I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Mione..please..just listen? I would never do anything t--" "Let her go Heartlin!" I was interupted by _him_! Ron..Red..that bastard. He moved over and pulled Hermione from my grasp before glaring at me.

"Stay the fuck away from Hermione or else." He glared once more before pulling Hermione out of the room. I felt my heart drop and shatter into a thousand pieces..as I walked out of the Library and out of the school. I made my way to the Quiditch Pitch..

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything  
_

As I sat on the bleachers I sighed, noticing tears on my cheeks I stood and summoned my broom. As I mounted and shot into the air I felt so very hollow, I felt..so alone..I felt..so hurt..

I flew higher and higher into the air, till I passed a group of clouds and then I stayed there for a moment, looking out at the sky. Knowing when I landed..I'f feel hollow again..

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt _

I sighed and shot straight down, in a dive bomb. The rush was making me feel..for the time. I pulled up before I crashed and sighed. I sigh and steady my broom, flying a good distance in the air I carefully lay back and look up into the air. Making sure not to move that much, I sigh and wonder how much I did screw up. Hermiones words came ecchoing in my mind. _We are through._ I hurt her..she does..diserve better..

_If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

It started to rain, and the sky had turned dark. I didn't really care, but I flew down and just laid on a bench for a few minutes. I knew I'd probably get sick, catch a cold..but I didn't really care at the moment. I just wanted to sit here and think. My tears were hidden by now, my hair was soaked as were my cloths. I didn't even notice anyone yelling for me till I saw a face above me. It was Hermione.

"Faith! There you are! Your soaked! How long were you out here? Come on inside!" I didn't speak, just let her pull me inside. Harry and Draco were there, I guess they had gotten her to help look for me. As we entered the Castle though, I just shruged her off and walked away from them. Ignoring their yells for me to stop, I just make my way down to the Slytherin dorms and to my room, slamming the door as they arrive and bang on it.

"Faith! Open up!" She followed..great..

"Go away.." I sighed, and placed a silencing charm on the door and rest of the room. I didn't want to hear anyone right now, nor see anyone..I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Right sorry its been so long! I promise to never do that again, I got busy and had major writters block. Anyways..yea..gomen!

Plz R&R

_Ja ne! Sin_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character..I don't wish I owned the Harry Potter characters..but like many others I do wish I was living in it..for fun..of course..

Shao:Wooo..

Sin:Weeeee!

Shao: I need to a drink..

Sin:Shad'up an get to work!

Warrning: This chapter has a near rape scene in it. I don't like rape scenes really..so it wont be that discriptive..it mainly will just cut to the end of it..

Note: Lyrics are from Animal I have become by Three Day's Grace. I don't own em so meh.

Chapter 4: Weasel among us.

* * *

As the next day came I sent word to my teachers that I wouldn't be there, I did indeed catch a cold. I hadn't opened my door once since I entered, I'd called the house elfs for food and drinks..even had them pick up my homework. After a few days, it was gone...really it left after the first..but I didn't feel up to stepping foot outside my door yet. So on last day of the week before the weekend I returned to class, handed in my assigments and acted normal.

I avoided Hermione, Harry and Draco...everyone and anyone. I spent all my time in my room, or high in the air training. I focused on my studies aswell..I was determined to stay away from anyone and everyone..no matter how hard it was.

I was walking down to the Quditch Pitch when I saw Weasely though..he was smirking and looking at me. I stoped in front of him only because of what he had said. "Have fun with my sister?" Did I hear him right? Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione were the only others to know of what happend. None of them had talked about it..as far as he knew..wait! It was him! He did it, he did something to Ginny..he had to have!

"Mph. Fuck off Weasley. I'm not in the mood." I was pissed, was he the cause?

"No! You don't even realize it do you? Mione's gonna be mine! I can promise you that." He was pissing me off, I just brushed past him and started to the Pitch. I had a bad feeling about things..but I ignored it.

As I reached the pitch and mounted my broom, I quicly entered the air and rose high into the sky. I was going to spend half my day out here, since it was Saturday tomorrow and I had no work to do. I started off with barrel rolls and then did dive bombs, deciding to just work on my speed for the time. I was energized and it felt great, I'm not sure why I was energized but I was..and I was going to use it to my advantage.

I continued on for hours, I hadn't even noticed it had grown late till I landed. Sighing I started towards the castle. I was through the doors before I was jumped by Harry, Draco, and Ginny.

"Faith! Ron took Hermione into the woods a few hours ago!" Harry's voice sounded urgent.

"Its true! He asked her if she'd go out with him, and she said no. He grabbed her and dragged her from the castle steps into the Forest! I was ridding my broom at the time, and couldn't catch them..I'm sorry." Ginny..she was sorry..

"Have the teachers been told?" They nodded and thats all I needed to know, I tossed Draco my broom and turned around heading back out the door. "Watch that for me." Was all I said before running out the door, down the stairs and towards the Forbidden Forest. I was angry, and I knew I needed to stop myself from getting to angry..I just couldn't..let my anger out right now.

As I entered the forest though, my senses began to enhance..my anger was to high. If I didn't douce it soon..I'd go wolf.. I had to find Hermione..fear..I can smell her fear! Growling, I picked up my speed and dashed in the direction of the scent.

_**Warrning!**_

I continued till I heard voices, and moved behind a tree. Looking around I saw the two.

"Let me go! Ronald! Don't!"She had her hands tied behind her back, her clothes were ripped off, completly shredded. Ron was standing over her, his pants off and his errection standing up.

"Shut the bloody hell up! If I can't have you..no one can!" He was shouting, as he slapped her and moved foward. A growl escaped my lips, and I felt my skin tingle. I knew I needed to calm down, but I couldn't. I lunged foward from behind the tree, ramming into Ron and knocking him to the ground.

"**GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM MIONE!**" I was growling, my cannine teeth started to grow sharper and I could feel fur coming up on my skin. I growled and picked Ron up, slamming him into a tree, knocking him out for the moment. I put up a block in my mind trying to stop my anger..it seemed to work since I didn't fully transform. My skin had little bits of fur sticking up, and my finger nails were claws but that was about it.

I growled and moved over to where Hermione laid, nelt down and ripped the ties binding her hands with ease. She instantly sat up and hugged me, crying into my robe. My eyes narrowed, I smelt blood..he..had raped her..the bastard. _Kill him! Let me lose and I'll kill him!_ The wolf in me was raging mad, and wanted to kill..but I stomped it down and stood up, pulling off my robe and handing it to Hermione. I was left in asilver shirt with black pants, I always wore regular cloths under those damn robes..they were so annoying!

Kneeling down once more, I lifted her up into my arms and her arms instantly wrapped around my neck. I could smell her tears, as I tried to stomp my instincts to kill the bastard down. I'd let the Headmaster deal with him..I turned and whistled once. A wolf came running out from the forest, an old friend of mine that I saved once. I growled at him, not really being able to speak at the time and he nodded, he was a pretty big wolf. He moved quickly and pulled Ron's Unconsious body onto his back before following after me.

I had managed to stomp most of my animal instincts down, escpecially with how little clothing she had on..focus! Mind out of gutter! Ron raped her, must get to Headmaster. There was a little bit of fur on my arms as we finnaly left the forest, and made our way over to the castle. I had to stomp every instinct I had down, but I was glad when I spotted the Headmaster and the other teachers waiting outside the castle.

As I came to a stop in front of the Headmaster, I sighed calmed myself enough to speak. "Head..master..Ron..raped..Mione..rage..controling..Mione..hospitial wing.." I was speaking in broen words..and not very intellegently but that was only because I was still fighting turning. The Headmaster nodded and motioned for Hagrid to take Hermione, I refused at first..but then let him. He and McGonagall took her into the castle while the Headmaster motioned for Snape to take me to the wing aswell. He summoned a stretcher for Ron and soon we were all headed to the wing, even my little wolf friend.

As we arrived and the three of us were checked, and I was given some potion to help stomp my transformation down. I sighed, and then fell over to one knee my body in searing pain. The potion hadn't helped..it made things worse. Growling, I dashed from the room and started down the stairs at a fast pace.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_

I was in pain..searing pain...as I made it into a classroom. I locked the door and put charms on the room, I groan as my transformation hits. Fur rips from my body and my claws grow longer, within seconds I had fully transformed. A howl passed my lips as I started attacking the classroom desks.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

I continued till all the desks were toppled, claw marks in everyone of the desks. I growled as I rammed my fist into the ground repeatidly. My fists started getting bloody, but I didn't care. I was pounding my anger into the ground.

I stop as I hear a voice outside the door, I forgot to put silencing charms on the room...wait..Hermione?..Why was she outside the room..why wasn't she in the hospitial wing?.. I growled and moved towards the door, listening to the voice.

"Faith! Faith! Let me in! Please, let me help you!" Her voice sounded worried..and I could tell she had been crying more..the scent of tears was in the air.

I heard her voice once more telling me to move away from the door, within seconds she had removed my charms, and was placing her own on the door after she entered. I growled and looked towards her, she just moved calmly towards me.

"Faith..please..calm down." She was getting closer..I felt myself calm with every step she took towards me.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

I dropped to my knees, as I reverted back. The potion finnaly took effect, and my body returned to normal. I growled once more, before I fell foward into her arms. My whole body ached..I shivered..my clothes had been shreded as I transformed, I stopped shivering as she pulled a blanket from within her robes and wrapped it around me.

"M..Mione..wh..why are ..you here?" My voice was shaking..I was so far out of it right now..I was suprised to still be awake.

"Its ok..Ginny explained things...before Ronald went insane...we can talk later alright?..Just get some sleep." Her voice was calm, and soothing. I nodded as she pulled me closer to her and laid us bothh down, the blanket wrapped around us, I started to nod off. We would talk later..and that..would determine the future of the relationship..of our relationship..

* * *

Wooo..fun fun! Whats to come? Will the two get back together? What about Harry and Draco? Are they gonna end up together? Why the hell didn't the teachers go into the forest? Find out next time!

Plz R&R!

_Ja ne! Sin_


End file.
